khrysaphylanfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 12 - Balagen 15 - 17
Characters: Party: Test Ranger - Human Ranger, Hank Hill the Third - Human Cleric, Urgan Durbul - Half-Orc Wizard, Regoo - Kobold Sorcerer, Meryur Mandri Bilryn Wrever Quopip Feldri Yegrim - Gnome Bard, Tormund Ironforge - Dwarf Fighter NPCs: Sheondirth, Saleagaron Den'roja Previous Session: Session 11 - Balagen 10 - 15 (Part 2) | Next Session: Session 13 - Balagen 17 - 18 Session 12: Orrok's Back! Yay! The party finishes climbing down the mountain from the literal cliff hanger and Test climbs the mountain to get a better look at the surroundings. After taking in the sights, he determines there is a nearby village across the mountains that it looks like the villagers may have fled too. Seeing nothing else of note, he climbs down and informs the party. They decide to cross the mountains, bringing Pig up with a makeshift harness. After a brief slip, they are able to get everyone up the mountain. They are spotted by a Dwarf, Tormund Ironforge, who begins speaking with the party. After some discussion, he joins up with the party to find the warlord to the north. The party sets up in the cave for the night and Urgan began setting up for summoning his familiar. This was not to happen as the dragon alerted him that there were kobolds coming into the cave. While Urgan alerted the party, Kobolds started swarming into the room. The party was prepared with Regoo's invisibility sphere, which hid everyone but Feldri. Feldri began playing a little jig and when the kobolds saw him alone, they charged him, getting sneak attacked by party members. After killing a number of kobolds, the group checked on Sheondirth, who was engaged with three owlbears. Test came to face off against one, while Hank laid out the heals. Tormund laid out kobolds like it was his job, then moved into the main room to help Test with the owlbears. Regoo used a rope trick bomb to prevent Kobolds from swarming them from an entrance as well a handful of summoned animals. Urgan also summoned animals and used his dagger to slice up Kobolds. Eventually, Hank, Sheondirth, Test and Tormund killed the owlbears, which sent the Kobolds running. Regoo chased them with another Rhino, which died to a beautifully sung rendition of 'I Believe I Can Fly (Remix)'. Tear jerker. After some handwaving of crossing a mountain, the party sat down to have a nice conversation with Saleagaron, who seemed to be evasive to Test. She was not evasive to Tormund, who boasted of killing a troll with his bare hands. While Tormund likely referenced the feral trolls that cover the land, the details were lost on the troll knight who began swearing and threatening the dwarf in her native tongue. Urgan tried to calm the situation with a voicemail message and the party set up a massive bonfire for the night. Of course, setting up a large bonfire when there is a warlord nearby turned out to be a bad idea. Go figure. When the party woke, they were being rode down on by an army of orcs. Regoo hid in a rope trick, while the rest of the party got their Benny Hill on and made a break for it. Test hid and tried to observe the group, noting that the leader was Orrok! Yay! Test waited till the orc got close then jumped onto his horse with stupidly good rolls. Orrok was a meanie though, and got Test knocked out after a grapple and killing a horse. Boo Orrok. Feldri and Urgan disappeared into a rope trick as well, while Tormund was hunted down by an elf who ended up talking shit. Now, I don't know if you know this, but Tormund don't take shit from the pointy ears. He promptly knocked a bitch the fuck out. He attempted to use this elf as a prisoner to secure his freedom, but Orrok laughed at this. He gave the elf to them asking only for the dragon Sheondirth. As Tormund had no connection to this dragon, he quickly gives it up to the Orcish warlord. Orrok rides away with his prisoner and guards in tow, the party recovers and decides how to proceed with their rescue. Category:Session Recap Category:Shannon Category:Saleagaron Den'roja